My Way to the Championship!
by Blitzzurger96
Summary: Kale, an avid Gundam fan who has followed Gundam all his life, wanted to fight with Gunpla like in the anime and when Gunpla Battle appeared, it took his experience of Gundam even further. Now that Kale has the Gunpla of his dreams, Zabanya, will he make it to the World Championship? What does he do when a girl he met on the street appears on his doorstep?
1. Locked and Loaded!

**Locked and Loaded!**

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! I was looking on the site the day of 11/20/13 (because I may or may not finish the chapter the same day I start writing it) and saw that Build Fighters was added to the Anime/Manga list. So I figured that I wanted to write a possible short fanfic for the new category. OC's wanted!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Build Fighters, it belongs to Sunrise.**

* * *

Locked and Loaded!

"_Gundam Zabanya, Lockon Stratos, locked and loaded!" I loved Lockon's character, Lyle more than Neil. I loved Cherudim and Zabanya, what with the bit system and it's green. If the chance to use these Gundams like in the anime ever arose, I'll do it! And strangely enough, the chance came up when Gunpla Battle started._

"Field 5, City. Please set your Gunpla." I've heard the battle system's voice say.

My opponent set his Gunpla, an RX-78GP01-Fb "Zephryanthes" Full Vernian, onto the pad. I gave a small chuckle as I put my Zabanya onto the pad. "Zabanya, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

The battle proceeded in a city with high rise buildings. His Full Vernian was shooting at the buildings. All that's going to do is obstruct your vision, good thing there was a fissure in the hillside. As I went through the weapon selection for the rifle bits, beam shots hit the building above the fissure making me move Zabanya out of the way and into my enemy's sight.

"You're open!" He drew his beam saber and dashed right for me. I went straight for shield bits as soon as the rifle bits left the holsters. He slashed through four of the shield bits and retreated due to the rifle bit shots. It was a standstill with neither of us moving from our positions.

_What's he going to do? Is he going to charge or go for the rifle? I could just back up with the shield bits in front so I could fire at him._ Seconds passed until I started to pull Zabanya back to start shooting. Little to my expectations he started backing up to shoot his beam rifle. That little piece of crap can't shoot for distance like Zabanya. Oh crap he's gonna use the prototype beam rifle from the anime. Roll and fire, roll… wait I've got Trans-Am and can perform "Discrimination Firing". The battle ended as soon as the fifth rifle bit shot hit his Gunpla's chest.

"I LOST AGAIN!?" Poor Darren, he's always used Full Vernian when we told him not to use it.

I had to make him feel better about himself. "Nice job Darren, you've improved your tactics. Just a little more and you could beat me."

Darren just took his Gunpla off the system top and put it in his pocket. "Congratulations Mr. Cassel!" Oh it's him again.

"What do you want this time Seth?" Seth was built like me, but snottier than me and he's always 'seeking' a challenge.

"Why, I want to face your Zabanya with my Wing Freedom." He took out said Gunpla and displayed it for the audience. It was a customization of Wing Zero and Strike Freedom using Wing Zero's body from head down excluding the arms, Freedom's wings and arms which had the shield generators and beam rifles, and the hip armor which held the two Super Lacerta sabers and the rail cannons.

"No way man, I gotta fix Zabanya." That's right, in order to get to the World Championship, I need to get and keep Zabanya in top condition.

"I see; you're just a chicken. Bawk bawk!" Try all you want you idiot, you're not getting me to fight your Wing Freedom. I left the store with the broken shield bits in tow. I was about to cross the street when a girl bumped into me from the right.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I shouted at her, but she didn't even apologize and left in the store's direction. People these days, they're so rude. I got home and was greeted by my mother.

"Hi Kale, how was the practice match?" My mother, she was always one to ask how everything went, even if it was unnecessary.

"It was a good exercise, made me think of improvements I can make to Zabanya." It was in all respects, perfect. It needed nothing except better armor for the bits and better joints. Looks like I'll try to get a better grade Zabanya soon. "Oh yeah, is Dad home?" He was always at work, in a Gunpla production company. He always brought me a box of really good models.

"Yes Kale and he brought that Real Grade Zabanya you've been pining for." SCORE ONE FOR DAD! I left for his office and saw that he was waiting outside with the long awaited RG Zabanya.

"Thank you dad!" I couldn't keep myself calm. I had an MG Zabanya, which is the one I used for the practice match, but RG Gunpla is where it's at. It wasn't supposed to come out for at least a week and here it is, in his hands!

"Just like I promised, one RG Zabanya for the hard work you've put in this year. I hope you treat it like the other Zabanya models I got for you." Silly dad, of course I'll treat it like it's a message from God; it's to be taken with care.

"Yes sir, I'll take care of it. Tell me, do you think I have a shot this year?"

He thought long and hard before saying "Yes Kale, you have a shot this year."

Smiling, I head back to my room to start building the new Zabanya. The parts were different from my current one; the armor was lighter yet stronger so it could withstand a beating, the bits had a better structure for durability, etc., oh my god it was the dream Gunpla that I wanted.

* * *

Must keep running; have to stay away from people that could hurt me. I looked around for a safe place, but none seemed like it could provide protection. I kept running until I found myself in the residential district. I walked to a random house to ask for help, but I fainted before I could get a word out.

* * *

**Me: Well that was fun. Yeah, like I said, I'm accepting OCs, so if you want an OC in this story, please submit it in the following format: Name, Gender, Age, Appearance, and Gunpla. The girl that Kale bumped into is a character that I'll accept from one of you guys. She's Kale's Gunpla partner and helps Kale with his Zabanya. See you guys next time in the next chapter of "My Way to the Championship!"**


	2. Shoot 'Em Silly!

**Shoot 'Em Silly!**

**Author's Notes: Due to lack of reviews (and that means lack of OC submissions), I have taken the responsibility of creating another OC for the story. (DAMN IT PEOPLE – Please review and submit OC's - DAMN IT!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF (Gundam Build Fighters), it belongs to Sunrise.**

* * *

Shoot 'Em Silly!

_Well this day couldn't have gone weirder than normal. The moment I come downstairs to get ready for school, there was someone on the couch. It was the same girl who bumped into me the other day._

"_Mom, there's a bum on the couch!" I shouted for her._

"_Oh, you mean Monica?" Wha…? "She fainted on the porch sometime last night and I took her in." Are you kidding me? I would've let her stay out on the porch all night._

I stared out the window of the classroom, wondering how she found me and what might happen to my unfinished Zabanya. I heard a distant voice call me. "…Cassel. Mr. Cassel!" Huh? I turned back to the front of the board and the teacher was calling my name to answer the question. "Mr. Cassel, what does x equal in the equation of (8x)^-3=64?" Uh, crap. The bell for school to be dismissed rang and I gave a quick prayer of thanks to the people who said that school should end just after 2 PM. I picked up my bag and left the classroom. Not long after, my friends came up to me and asked when I'll come to the club room.

"Just after I finish an RG Zabanya my dad got yesterday." I smugly replied.

They went crazy after they heard Real Grade. "Real Grade? That's not supposed to come out until a week from now!" Darren, you don't know my dad.

"Yeah, first they'll start with the UC series, than move towards CE and then get to series like 00 and AGE." Kaila, one of my childhood friends, stated this to our little group.

"Did I hear Real Grade in this group of dorks?" Damn it Seth, always ruining our chats. "Why didn't you bring that RG Zabanya to the stadium?"

"'Cuz I didn't get it until I got home you moron." I blatantly said to him. "What's it to you anyways?"

"You and I play a match in the gym. Wing Freedom vs. Zabanya, and if I win, I take it from you." He sneered at me while stating this challenge.

Kaila hissed at me "Don't do it Kale. If you lose, you lose a really good model until it comes out for everyone else."

I hissed back "What choice do I have? Everyone around us heard him. If people hear that I backed down, from this idiot, my reputation as one of the best Gunpla Battlers would be ruined."

She looked pissed. "You're worrying about your reputation? You should worry about your hard work going to someone who could very well break it if you lose."

"Well, what's it going to be?"

I looked at Kaila before replying. "I accept your challenge. I just need to get it."

* * *

_As I looked at Kale's unfinished model, I thought back to this morning._

"_Mom, there's a bum on the couch!" Rude boy, I'm trying to sleep._

"_Oh, you mean Monica?" The nice lady replied back. "She fainted on the porch sometime last night and I took her in."_

_What's so wrong with someone appearing in your house because your mother took me in?_

And as I look at the various models that Kale has built, I look back to the unfinished one. If this boy is a skilled builder, then why would he not finish this one? Has he quit making models? Maybe I'll finish this one for him. I sat at his desk and looked at the paper that I thought he might look at. Then I took the clippers and started to work. As I worked, my mind began to wander around. It took a few hours but I finished Kale's model for him.

"Mom, are you home?" Oh crap, it's Kale. I've gotta hide the model. "Are you in here? I thought I told you not to go in my room…" Kale came in and I was holding the model in my hands. "What did you do to Zabanya?"

"I… I thought I'd help." I murmured before he grabbed it out of my hands.

"How did you do this?' He looked at me and back to the model several times before he looked at the clock. "Crap, I've gotta go!" He left with the model in his hands before I could answer. I… maybe I should go and do something. I ran after him and it took a while, but I managed to get to his school. I walked to front door, but it opened and a bunch of girls came out.

"I can't believe that he's gonna fight Kale!" Who's going to fight Kale? "I wish that the idiot would shut up for once." What idiot? "If all Kale cares about is his reputation, then he might've won the tournament for the most over-inflated ego." Kale has an over-inflated ego? As I pondered on what these girls were saying, they looked at me and said "Who are you?"

I didn't answer for a second before they left, disinterested in me. "Uh excuse me, but do you know where Kale is?"

"You mean Kale Cassel?" I nodded and they said "Follow us." They led me to a big building that was separate from the school building itself. As they opened the doors, I saw a big platform that was about thigh-high, and two people were at opposite ends of it. It was Kale and some other boy I didn't know.

* * *

_Seriously, how did I even end up in this situation? A few seconds ago I was cornered by Seth's Wing Freedom. Now I'm being bombarded by shot after shot from its beam rifles._

"I thought you were gonna give up, you chicken." Seth called after me just as I entered the gym. Almost the whole student body was present, determined to see who would win.

"No one would give up when they have the chance to show you up." I retorted back.

I stood at the opposite end of the battle system and prepared for the battle.

"Please set your GP base." We both did as it directed. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." The particles started gathering together to make the field. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla." Here we go. Seth put down his Wing Freedom and I put down my Zabanya onto the pad.

"So that's an RG Gunpla." The crowd gasped as Seth said this aloud.

"You can dream of getting one until RG comes out." I said back. The gym doors opened to reveal four girls, three of them were normal school girls, but the fourth one was Monica. "Monica, what're you doing here?!" She said nothing and came straight towards me. She stopped right next to me and a sub-pilot's hub came up. "Do you really want to help?" She said nothing again and just stared at the field. I shook my head and put my hands onto the orbs.

"Battle start." The pad was then surrounded by a launch shelter and the all-green was given.

"Zabanya, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!" Zabanya left the pad.

"Wing Freedom, Seth Geisel, launching!" And with that, the Wing Freedom left the pad.

As I kept Zabanya at a steady speed, navigating the maze of the shoal zone, I looked for signs of Seth's Gunpla. The caution appeared and pointed to the left. Then it appeared to the right and in front of me. Four shots came in these three directions as I worked to dodge them. _He's seriously using the DRAGOON's now? Even he should know that even a customized version of Freedom doesn't fare well against a single unit._ Constant dodging does not suit me well. I selected the rifle bits and Monica said "Not now!" What're you… Then sixteen more DRAGOONs appeared and fired at Zabanya. With all this constant fire, it was hard to get a shot in.

"Well, what do you think of my Wing Freedom?"

"Tch, no one uses more than eight DRAGOONs at a time." I replied. "Monica, now can I use the bits?"

"Yeah, use them in the most abstract way you can." Abstract? There's no way bits can be used abstractly. Whatever, so I sent out two bits to lure out the DRAGOONs and shot at them with the rifles. Caution sign indicating threat to my right. He was charging at me. I set the shield bits to their big setting and rammed him. Then I sent the rifle bits around to fire at him. He used the shield generators to block all the shots. I sent missiles his way and got through one of his shields. Then was when I started taking real damage. He used the rail cannons and took off one of Zabanya's arms. _This isn't going to end well if he continues to use tactics like those._ I pulled Zabanya back and let two shield bits take position over the left side. Then I selected Trans-Am and started hit-and-run to get around him and his DRAGOONs. Over half of the DRAGOONs were shot down, but half of my rifle bits were on the verge of breaking.

"Kale, ram through the DRAGOONs and start shooting everything."

"Are you crazy? That's going to end up damaging Zabanya even more." No way am I going to do that.

"Just do it! I finished Zabanya for you so just trust me!" Eh, fine. I made Zabanya charge and started using everything in Zabanya's arsenal. As soon as I got through the DRAGOONs, Monica said "Now have the rifle bits zigzag around him and use any missiles you have left." That's going to leave me without anything but shield bits and the one rifle. Fine, let's go and shoot him silly!

"Do you really think that you can shoot down my Freedom?" Seth boasted.

"Yeah, because you don't treat Gunpla like I DO!" The screens for Discrimination Firing appeared on the HUD and everything left their containers. Beam shots and missiles aimed for Wing Freedom's joints. It really was a battle from that point. The missiles kept trailing around, trying to find a target only to be shot down by DRAGOONs. The rifle bits also kept trying to hit Freedom and the DRAGOONs kept trying to hit Zabanya. And of course we tried to hit each other with our rifles only to be interrupted by our mobile weapons. In order to end the match, I had the rifle bits - surrounded by shield bits – ram for Freedom's joints and fire. The DRAGOONs tried in vain to shoot down the rifle bits yet I shot down the DRAGOONs themselves and charged once more by leading with missiles.

He then charged at me and drew a beam saber out. I shot at any joints that were left only to be intercepted by the DRAGOONs. He continued to charge until he was right up into my face. "HOW DO YOU LIKE ME NOW!?" He slashed the beam saber across Zabanya's chest if it weren't for the shield bits. He then got a volley fire from the rifle bits. I took this time to retreat and activate Trans-Am again. "Stop running away!" He followed and didn't see the rifle bits from behind.

"If I were you Seth, I'd look behind you!" He stopped just a moment and his Freedom now had rifle bits aimed at every vital point on it.

"N-no way. I CAN'T LOSE!" Game over for you moron. The rifle bits then started firing and moving as soon as they were done at one place. The bits then retreated and lined up one by one in a circle while I held the beam rifle to Wing Freedom's chest. Then rifle fired and went through the Gunpla's chest.

The battle system's voice said "Battle ended." Then the particles lowered themselves to reveal that Seth's Gunpla was indeed destroyed and that my Zabanya was still in one… well not exactly one piece, but the victor of the match. The audience applauded for my win, but more importantly, Monica was clapping for our teamwork. It felt good to get some public approval.

Seth, fidgeting over his broken Wing Freedom, said "I'll get you. I'll get you with a better Gunpla!" Then he took what remained of his Gunpla and left the gym. My friends crowded around me and Monica as the audience left the gym. They were wondering when I got a co-pilot and when I learned to use Gunpla like that. I said it was because of Monica's ideas that my piloting style won the match. We made for the club room and talked about what we could do for the championship this year: possible Gunpla to suit our combined style, modifications to the Gunpla in case the regular Gunpla wasn't enough. As we were talking, Monica was sitting quietly in the back. I left the conversation and sat with her.

"What's wrong? Wasn't today thrilling?" I asked her. She nodded, but she didn't say anything. "Don't you want to speak? It'll be easier to understand you if you talk." She didn't budge. "Well if you're going to be like that, then we can talk at my house later."

The others were doing mushy stuff and saying "Kale and Monica sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"If you guys don't stop that I'll resort to unfair tactics!" And I ran at them with my hands stretched out seeking to tickle the crap out of them. They ran away and we were laughing all the same. And I knew that Monica was laughing with us, even if she didn't show it.

* * *

**Me: Well that was a productive chapter you guys.**

**Kale: Yeah, now if Monica could talk in front of others like she did during the match.**

**Darren: Hey, only 3 days until the RG Gunpla come out.**

**Kaila: Is that the only thing you care about, getting an RG Gunpla so you can replace your piece of crap MG Gunpla?**

**Darren: S-shut up!**

**Monica: …**

**Me: Quiet one eh?**

**Kale: C'mon Monica, talk a little bit.**

**Monica: …**

**Me: It's a lost cause. Anyways, Review/Submit OC's/Favorite/Follow! Seriously, SUBMIT OC'S!**


	3. 00 Trailblazers

**00 Trailblazers**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! So the one review I got gave me a possible OC [I'll probably use him, (most likely!)] and gave me an epiphany (sorta). So anyways, I apologize for any rudeness I may have… no idea how to phrase that but you get my point right? Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF, it belongs to Sunrise. I own the few OC's that I made just for this story.**

* * *

00 Trailblazers

_Well, it's been at least two weeks since RG Gunpla has officially debuted, and everyone's going crazy for it. The only people who aren't crazy for are me, my family, some of my friends (Kaila) and Monica. So, just for the spirit of RG release, I went out and got a Cherudim SAGA just to fit some SAGA equipment onto Zabanya and call it (the most _original _name ever), Zabanya SAGA._

"So to get these, I have to take off these." I said as I was looking at the paper for Cherudim SAGA and for Zabanya. "Next to get this in place of this." Another comment I made as I looked at possible proximity weapons (the GN Pistols I and II). "And then add the extra shield and rifle bits onto the shoulders for more weapons." At this rate, I'll have finished Zabanya and made it into a universal all-range unit.

"Kale, when are you going to get up and get ready to hold the trials?" Kaila said, seeing as she finished her Seraphel, a very complicated mix of Raphael, Seraphim, Seravee I and II. It had Raphael's body, but it had parts of Seraphim and made it look like Seraphim's twin. For the Seravee backpack, she had Seravee II, but used parts from Seravee I so that the backpack could produce a GN Field. And she also, in favor of original GN Drives, replaced the GN Tau Drives with the original GN Drives. One thing about Kaila, she's a tank and destroyer. She's all about offense and defense, so she always customizes her Gunpla to fit her needs, such as over-excessive amount of weapons or side arms or even huge shields to make up for any 'potential' holes that her Gunpla has.

"She's right; we only need one more person to make the team." Darren said, holding his two speed Gunpla: Dendrobium Stamen, and Harute. Interestingly enough, he didn't make any customizations to Harute, maybe because, and like I said, for speed reasons, he didn't add any of the weapons from Arios Ascalon, or from the GNHW Arios.

Now about the whole team thing, this was announced just after the RG was released. This year, and depending on the results, for tournaments onwards, there will be teams of four battlers. The rules were simple as always: destroy the enemies' Gunpla, and move on to the next round. There's a catch, there's a team leader and if he/she loses, the whole team loses; it doesn't matter if the other teammates lose, the team leader has to win.

"I'll be there in just a moment, just have to finish adding the extra bits." And at the mention of bits, Monica shows up and stares at me intently. "What is wrong this time?" I asked her. She said nothing and went back to the chair she was sitting. "Anyways, we only need one person right? Since we're using 00 Gunpla, it only makes sense we need anything that's close to Exia's line." Darren and Kaila nodded, but they actually weren't sure. I went back to finishing Zabanya SAGA, and just in time too. The people outside were getting impatient and entered the gym.

"Hello people," said Darren. "I'm glad you could make it to our trials for the 8th World Championship and the first championship that allows teams. We, the presidents of the club are, obviously the reason why you're all here, holding trials to see who our fourth teammate will be for the championship. One-by-one, you guys will fight us three. Your objective is to score three points on each of us, but you can only take three points from the three of us collectively. Does everybody understand the rules of these trials?" Everyone person nodded and Darren said "Then let the trials begin!"

"Please set your GP base." The order of presidents will be Darren, Kaila then me. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal." To be honest, I really hope that we get a good pilot out of the forty participants here. "Please set your Gunpla." Darren was using the Stamen, a good choice. "Dendrobium Stamen, Darren Blake, flying for real!" Most of the contestants only got one, maybe two points on Darren. The few that got past him only got one point on Kaila. "Seraphel, Kaila Killian, trailing particles!" Of course there were one or two contestants that got past her, so I had to intervene and they failed horribly. I was starting to worry that we wouldn't get our fourth teammate.

"Raiser Dash, Raymond Kens, going airborne!" Raiser Dash? This I've gotta see.

* * *

_What is with this guy? He's been dodging everything I've given him._

"So you're using a Raiser custom?" I asked of Raymond.

"So what if I am?" He retorted.

"I'll make short work of it!" I rushed him and used both beam sabers to keep him from using those GN Buster Sword IIIs. He dodged all of my slashes. No one but Kale and Kaila can dodge me! I threw one beam saber at him and drew my beam rifle… Wait where did it go?

"You should mind where your weapons are!" Behind me? I turned to see him slashing both Buster Swords at me. That's two points, damn it I was careless! I charged again only to have Dendrobium be slashed by Raiser Dash's GN Swords. "W-what was that? HOW DID I LOSE TO GN SWORDS!?"

"You shouldn't charge blindly when you don't know your opponents strengths." Damn you Raymond.

"I'll get you for this! If it's the last thing I do!" I shouted at him.

"Well, you got the shit beaten out of you Darren." Kaila mockingly moaned with me.

"Shut up Kaila. Beat him up for me." I'm sick of seeing suits like 00 Raiser and Exia variants.

* * *

_Heh, this guy is good. We both have dealt each other one point and we're still fighting. This is a good time for me to use all three of my Gunpla's bazookas._

"You know, the only people to beat Darren are me and Kale." I said to this Seiei wannabe.

"Really? Considering his style, he should've lost to almost every opponent." He reflected with his battle.

"I heard that you jerk!" Darren yelled back at this newcomer. Heh, this should be fun.

"Seraphel, Kaila Killian, trailing particles!" And no sooner when I left the pad, Raymond was already after me. "GN Field!" The GN Field appeared and no sooner than that, it disappeared, giving him one point.

"You should know that GN Swords will go through GN Fields." Raymond blatantly stated.

"So what, its extra security! GN Bazooka Hyper Burst Mode!" The Seravee backpack immediately fired and it grazed his Gunpla enough to give me a point. "How's that for your Raiser Dash?"

He only laughed. "This isn't a threat. This is child's play!" It doesn't matter; I used all three GN Bazookas and started laying down fire on his Raiser Dash, which kept weaving in and out of my shots.

"Stop moving so much! It's a pain to hit you that way!" Freaking fly, stand still just for one second and your troubles will be over. "Huh?" Raiser Dash was in front of me and fired both Buster Swords. "No way, three points, just like that? What kind of Gunpla Battler am I?" I fell to my knees and stared at his Gunpla.

"Kaila," Kale started. "It's alright. I'll carry the trial out." I nodded and pulled my GP base off.

* * *

_This is going to be tough. He took out both Darren and Kaila out in a minute flat. It looks like we've just found our fourth member._

"You're Raymond right?" I asked him.

"That's right, but some call me Demon Ray because of my fighting style." Interesting, but not as interesting as your skills.

"I hope you don't my asking, but how do you feel about Gunpla and Gunpla Battle?"

He stopped before getting all philosophical on me. "Gunpla is a sacred art. Gunpla Battle is the way to prove that my sword is my soul; and my soul is stronger than all Gunpla combined!"

"Interesting, because your motivation is like mine." I put my head up and stared at him intently. "Let's see who is better, you or me." He nodded in appreciation.

"Please set your GP base."

"Monica, lend me your support on this one." She said a small, unnoticeable okay and came up to my side.

"Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal." The particles will carry out my will. "Please set your Gunpla." And both of us set our Gunpla down, ready to be launched out into the field. "Battle start."

"Zabanya SAGA, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

"Raiser Dash, Raymond Kens, going airborne!"

And the beautiful field of Forest appeared. There's no better field for this battle. "Kale, he's approaching, three o' clock." And I directed Zabanya's two rifles to the right and started firing. The Raiser Dash was quick and fired its GN Missiles and GN Vulcans. Thanks to the rifle bits leaving their holsters, I was free to use the shield bits at will. The rifle bits started zipping through the air and fired at his Gunpla. He dodged all the shots only to be given a volley of GN Missiles and shots from the GN Submachine Guns. He took out two beam sabers and started blocking all the shots. Then he charged and two beams came out from the feet which I assumed were GN Claws. I put the submachine guns into their holsters on the legs and pulled out the GN Pistols. We were in weapon lock for a good while.

"Your Raiser Dash, it's everything I've been looking for." I excitedly said to Raymond.

He grunted in a suitable response. "You're someone I've wanted to cover my back."

"So let's finish this and see if you're worthy of being on the team! Trans-Am!" Zabanya turned red and started to accelerate away to start shooting just about everything.

"Let's. Trans-Am!" Raiser Dash turned red and it charged at me, holding its two-handed buster sword. As I fired the two rifles and missiles, he dodged and held the two-handed sword out in front to block all incoming shots. As he did this, he fired missiles and fired the sword. Backing away, I shot the missiles with shield bits in front to block the buster shots. Trans-Am was running out for both Gunpla, perfect time to charge him. I held the submachine guns out and fired them until they were swiped by one of his GN Swords. I took the pistols out and started shooting at the armor. He kept still until he swung the two-handed sword to take away my pistols. I backed away and finally held the rifles and charged in, firing as many shots as possible. He too charged and used every sword in his arsenal. It was until both of our Gunplas went out of Trans-Am that we noticed the scoreboard was broken. "When did that happen?"

"I don't know Raymond. Maybe it went haywire as we took the fight to a more serious level." That's the conclusion people most would have, and as I looked around, all the contestants were looking at us with their mouths dropping down. "Maybe we should stop the battle here."

He grunted in a disappointed manner. "You're surrendering?"

"No way. You've obviously passed the test, but uh, look at our Gunpla." And as I said that, Raymond looked at our Gunpla; both had damage to almost every joint and the weapons were in bad shape which would take a month to even get the weapons back in the right shape, let alone fixing it wholly. "You agree with me, right?"

Raymond pondered on this for a second, and said "Yeah, we should… achoo!" Then he fell onto his back.

I ran towards him and shook his shoulder. "You alright man?"

He gave me a small grin. "Yeah, I just get sick really easily. It'll pass in a day or two."

After hearing what he said, I laughed. "I hope you don't get sick when we have to fight in the championship."

And with that, the four of us gathered in front of the rest and we said "Thank you all for coming! We have our team for the championship and we promise you all good fights at the championship!" The contestants then left the gym and were talking about our battle.

"So Raymond, since you've filled our team up and we're all using AoT Gunpla to an extent, what do you think our team name should be?" I asked him.

He didn't really think before saying it. "It should be 00T aka 00 Trailblazers."

"00 Trailblazers?" Darren asked before saying "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard."

"It's a better name than the ones you've thought of you little monkey." Kaila, rude as always. Darren only grumbled and held his arms across his chest.

"00 Trailblazers it is." I said to confirm the team name. "Let's work hard and reach the championship!" And the team nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Me: YAY! It's kinda hard to keep the same word count on chapters. I forgot another thing, I don't Raymond, he belongs to the second reviewer, Hurricane's Quill.**

**Raymond: Hiya folks!**

**Kale: Whelp… our Gunpla got wrecked.**

**Darren & Kaila: What about ours?!**

**Kale: Yours don't count; they didn't have an all-out battle with an equally fierce Gunpla.**

**Monica: … You should consider adding some other stuff as well.**

**Kale: And she speaks!**

**Monica: …**

**Kale: My big mouth.**

**Raymond: What's with her?**

**Me: I don't know; I made her have a case of specificity silence.**

***Monica gestures kill action***

**Me: Okay, that was interesting. Bye, Review/Submit OC/Follow/Favorite!**


	4. A Little Training

**A Little Training**

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Guess what, there were two more OC submissions! ****ハレルヤ****! (Hallelujah! Yes I used the crazy half of the orange Gundam Meister.) Anyways, just a few more things before I get started, you don't have to submit anything from 00 (and it doesn't even have to be a Gundam, it can be anything from the franchise and you don't have to do it Gunpla, name, phrase; you can do it name, Gunpla then phrase), it was only a coincidence that the 00 Trailblazers team is using Gunpla from 00. I don't know if I'm even doing this or not, but instead of giving an OC in the reviews, PM it to me in the same format I've requested you guys to fill out or give your own description. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF, it belongs to Sunrise. I also don't own Julio Rio or Bryan Kusuma, they belong to Airhead Fortis and JustAnotherIndonesianWriter (respectively).**

* * *

A Little Training

_So, there people after Monica? I didn't think about her circumstances at all. I just hope it doesn't affect our participation in the championship._

*Yawn* "That battle took it out of me. There's one thing that'll cure it: ICE CREAM!" And as I yelled the last part out, the team was just staring at me. "What are you guys…?" I looked back and saw Monica was hiding behind my back. "What is it this time?" She pointed behind me and I looked and I saw two brutes asking people if they saw the girl on the paper they were showing, and it had Monica's picture on it. I looked forward with eyes set on the alley to the right and said "Let's go to that alley guys." And I put my hands on Monica's shoulders and directed everyone to the alley and opened a manhole. I directed them towards the hole and said "In you go guys, in you go." I went in last and took a flashlight out and looked for that thing. "Where is it, where is that stupid thing?" I looked back and saw the pad. I went up to it and swiped the pattern and let the door open. "Okay guys, in there and make yourselves at home." And as we entered, the door shut and locked itself.

My friends, except Monica, were staring at me and the 'little' room that we were in. "WHAT IS THIS PLACE DOING UNDER AN ALLEY!?"

I shrugged it off and told them "It's something of a paranoia thing with my dad. He went to the city council and asked them to build places like these all over the city. These rooms lead to one another and they should lead to your houses." And as I said the last part, they just stared at me with their mouths hanging open. "My dad or the city council should've told your parents at one point, and then I assumed that they would've told you guys." And judging from their looks, I assumed that their parents never told them. "Anyways, I think we should get down to business." And as they still stared at me, I opened one of the fridges and took a tub of ice cream. "Darren, you should totally refine your control skills."

As I said this, everyone snapped out of their staring phase and Darren immediately said "Why me? Why can't it be Kaila?"

"Because if and when we get to the final rounds, you're just going to get wrecked badly and I don't think that we want to have our own teammate have their Gunpla get damaged." And the others, including Monica, nodded to this.

"Well what can I do then? It's not like a local hobby store has a weekly tournament going on."

"Not quite so, dear Watson. A Gunpla store called Rio's Gunpla runs a tournament every week for a PG Gunpla; although I think we can agree that you won't need it." Darren looked at me dumbfounded. I shrug and tell him "It starts tomorrow so you can get your things in order before we take you there." Darren nods and I take everyone home through the massive tunnel system. As we dropped Raymond off at his house, Monica and I walked back to my house.

A small voice says to me. "Um, Kale, I have a question."

I stop for a second and look at her with wide eyes because she hardly talks except in a Gunpla Battle. "First of all, what brought this up? Second of all, what's your question?"

She looked at me shyly, then to the ground and back at me and said "Is it really okay if I stay at your house?"

"Huh? What kind of question is that? Of course it's okay for you to stay (thanks to my mother)." I really didn't think about what I just said.

"Because if those guys find me, and somehow you and your family were hurt, I think it'd be best if I… left."

"DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!" I said this loud enough that people from here all the way to my house could hear it. "We'll deal with it if that happens. That's the thing with the Cassel family, if it happens, we deal with it." Plain and simple, just like that. She said nothing, then nodded and fell silent again. "Do me a favor will you and start talking more. It's annoying that you don't talk normally as it is, but if you stay silent, people will think that you're a little mentally disabled or worse."

At the mention of this she yelled "I'M NOT MENTALLY DISABLED!" Yikes, tone it down a bit will you? As I stared at her for her outburst, she just stomped the rest of the way home before I realized I was going to be left behind.

* * *

_Stupid Kale, why did you even say that? Then again, you wanted to know things that you didn't know, but I couldn't give them to you. Maybe a little bit of this will help._

"Come on Monica, for the fortieth time, I'm sorry!" Kale said as we walked back to his house. As soon as we in front of his door, Kale stepped in front of me. "Look, I just wanted you to be more careful all right?" I looked at him scornfully before he opened the door and went in.

As I entered, Kale's mom said "Welcome back! How was your… what's with him?" I said nothing as usual and walked past her and she asked herself "What's with her?" As I went upstairs, Kale was talking with his father about Gunpla, again. I walked past them and went onto the third floor and opened one of the large windows and stepped out onto the roof. As the wind blew through my hair, I sat down, held my knees to my chin and thought about what was going on. I closed my eyes and went back to that night.

"_Mom, what's going to happen to us?" I asked my mother._

_She pushes my hair back and says "It'll be all right Monica, it'll be all right."_

_With dad gone, there's no way that we can support ourselves. I mean, we had a fortune but half of it was gone due to rebuilding the house. It got worse as taxes were demanding, and we had no choice but to pawn almost everything. The last resort was my mom selling something so private that it would shame her. After a while, it seemed like things were picking up again, but that changed when I saw my mother's body, stabbed after one of her 'appointments'._

"_Ms. Crain, I'm sorry to ask you this, but can you identify the body for us?" I only sobbed and sobbed as the men in the morgue pulled the sheet back to reveal her face. My only choice was find a place where they would accept me or find work. An opportunity came up when a local shop would provide room and board in exchange for work in the shop. All was well when two men came into the store just about closing time and took me to wherever they took me._

No, stop right there and don't think about it again. I opened my eyes to the bright light of the moon. I stayed there for what must've been two hours before I went back and closed the window. I headed back to Kale's room to see if he was awake, but he fell asleep at his desk, most likely working on Zabanya. He's been doing this recently; I sleep in his bed while he finds some other accommodations but mostly a sleeping bag next to the bed.

As I lay in his bed, I turn to face the side not against the wall and put my hand in his, and prayed that this time, things will be all right.

* * *

_*Yawn* I hope that we won't be late for the main attraction. It'd be a shame to see Darren being shot down in the first round._

*Yawn*. As the alarm sounds, I sit up and realized I slept at my desk again for what must've been the third time this week. I thought I was hearing things, but after a small yawn coming from the bed, the owner of that yawn said "Good morning Kale."

After a moment of silence, I said "Good morning… WHAT!?"

So, the plan was to meet the team at Rio's Gunpla and make Darren go through the tournament. Thank god it's summer break now. Monica and I waited for hours at the store and a pissed off Kaila dragged Darren and Raymond to the store front. "So, how do you like your Gunpla pilots, sliced or diced?" Kaila joked around every time she says that.

Smiling, I said "Pass. So Darren, you ready for this?"

Standing up, he said "I don't know; I mean if it's for the team I'll do it, but what if?"

"You can always replace it. The first round doesn't start until Wednesday, so you have about three to four days to repair or get a new one if the situation calls for it." He looked at me hesitantly, but nodded and proceeded to enter the store.

* * *

_Why did I agree to this again? I swear Harute is going to be wrecked after this tournament._

"First round is Darren and his Harute vs. Lilac and her G05 Booster!" Julio, a feminine looking guy who is wearing an 'I 3 Gunpla' shirt, loudly announced. "Will the contestants step up to the ring?"

As we made our way to the battle system, Lilac came up very nonchalantly and looked down at me. Speed will determine this match.

"Please set your GP base." After that, "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla." Harute with the tail booster will be more than enough.

"Harute, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"G05, Lilac Hummer, boosting through."

The battle started with machine gun fire from the G05. With the speed Harute has, none of the shells even reached Harute. I countered with GN Missiles and charged her with fire from the GN Cannons. "Nice, but you can't take it from point blank!" What did I do? I looked around and finally saw her next to me, ready to fire the machine gun.

"No choice, Trans-Am!" Harute glowed red and dashed out of that and I transformed Harute into its MS form and used the Marute system and allowed all the scissor bits to come out of their holding places. Once the third eye came out, I let hell onto the G05 with the scissor bits taking bits and pieces from the G05 while it took fire from the GN Sword Rifles and GN Missiles. The battle itself ended in about five minutes.

"Battle ended."

"There you have it folks, the winner of the first round is Darren Blake!" It remained like that until the last round of the tournament started. Of all the contestants, it was me and a Bryan Kusuma.

"Field 3, Forest. Please set your Gunpla." And as I set my Harute down, he put down a custom Exia. I've had enough of Exia. I'll blow it to bits.

"Harute, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"Excalibur, Bryan Kusuma, taking my flight."

As we headed out, I opened with some shots from the GN Cannons. He dodged the shots and used a… I wasn't exactly sure what it was but it had to be some sort of GN Arms, considering that it was used in place of the regular rifle that Exia had when it wasn't using the GN Proto Sword. It had range too, so going in close wasn't going to be an option, but using GN Missiles are an option. Volley after volley, the missiles trailed the Excalibur as it shot down the missiles; too bad you weren't looking as the… no way, even the scissor bits? "You're pissing me off!" Marute system and Trans-Am will make it close, so close that I had Bryan on the defensive. "How do you like me now!?" It was going swell until his GN Sword sliced one of my GN Sword Rifles. "You, how dare you do this!?" Harute turned in its MS mode and charged at Excalibur while firing the remaining GN Sword Rifle and GN Missiles.

"You know this fighting style isn't compatible with speed, so why do you fight like this?" Bryan asked me.

"I was a melee fighter at heart, so melee fights will ensue!" I barked at him.

It came to a close tie but he activated Trans-Am just mine ran out. After rendering all my weapons useless, he held the GN Sword right at Harute's chest.

"Game over for you."

"I REFUSE TO LOSE!" But he totally wrecked Harute by shooting any essential parts like the arms and legs. "Is, is that the end?"

"Battle ended." The particles dissipated and that was it.

"The winner of the final round of the tournament is Bryan Kusuma with his Excalibur!" Julio announced this loudly.

"Hey Darren," Kale said. "You did a good job. You learned a lot of things didn't you?" I nodded and he said "Then that's all, your training is now over."

I thought about this until Bryan came up to me. "Good match; let's fight each other again sometime soon." He held his hand out and I hesitantly took it. I replied in the same tone, saying that we should and we shall fight again.

* * *

_Well Darren, I hope that you know what's wrong with your fighting style and that you will make changes to Harute as well as the way you fight._

As Monica and I walked home, I said "Well Monica, after seeing Darren train, don't you think that you'll be excited for the World Championship?"

She looked at me for a hesitant second before saying "Yeah, it looks like I'll have fun." She gave me a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

And again, the team was doing mushy things and saying "Monica, will you marry me?" and "Oh Kale, I thought you would never ask!"

Enraged, I said "Again, if you guys don't stop with the mushy acts, I'll resort to unfair tactics!" And I again chased them across the sidewalk, laughing along with them.

As Monica and I came up to the front door, we stood there for a minute, talking about what it would mean if we won the World Championship. "Imagine, glory and fame. Ours for the taking if we win."

Monica didn't look so sure. "Is that all you want, glory and fame?"

I chuckled. "I mean, all the fighters who enter the championship want it. Why should I be different?"

Monica chastised me. "Isn't Gunpla Battle played for fun? Isn't it played to feel the hard work you've put in your Gunpla?" As Monica pushed these questions at me, I thought about it. "I hope you realize which is more important: fame and glory, or the fun of Gunpla?" I'll admit I lost a couple hours of sleep because of this.

Morning of the first round of the World Championship, I'm all revved and ready to go. As I got up, I noticed Monica wasn't in bed, and then I saw a note saying that she'll be there, but she needed some time alone. "Hey mom, do you know where Monica is?"

"Monica is on the roof dear, but I advise you leave her alone for a little while. Today is the first round of the World Championship right?"

"Yeah it is. I can't wait though!"

"Then hurry up and meet your friends or you'll forfeit the match." Good point. I picked up Zabanya, gave my mom a quick kiss on the cheek and left for the field. I took my bike and rode to the meeting point.

"Guys, you're late! We gotta go now!" I yelled at them.

"Wait, where's Monica?" Kaila asked me.

"I'm right here." Her voice came from the door. "I was here the entire time waiting for you guys. You're the ones that are late." We all stared at her until she said, "We've got a championship waiting for us right? Let's go!" Monica went on my bike for some reason, and then she directed us to go. Slave driver. We managed to get there in time to register our team in. Looks like we have a little time before the first match starts.

"So Darren, what did you do to Harute?"

"Not much, except I added the GN Submachine guns from Arios in case all my weapons are lost and useless." He seemed proud of it, although it was a minor customization, he was proud of it.

"So 00 Trailblazers," As I regarded the team, I said "let's seize the first round by the horns and blaze through!"

"The fifth match between 00 Trailblazers and G Series has started. Fighters, please report to your designated battle system." And the battle system for our match was lit and we all proceeded to it. Both teams regarded each other and gave friendly smiles of sportsmanship.

"Please set your GP base." The clack and power up sounds of GP bases filled the air along with the other fights going on. "Beginning Plavsky Particle dispersal. Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla." All 8 Gunpla, set and ready to go leaned forward for the launch sequence.

"Harute, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"Seraphel, Kaila Killian, trailing particles!"

"Raiser Dash, Raymond Kens, going airborne!"

"Let's do this Monica. Zabanya SAGA, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

* * *

**Kale: YEAH, CHAMPIONSHIP TIME!**

**Kaila: Calm down idiot. We don't know if we will go on to the second round.**

**Me: If you guys weren't, I'd have ended it next chapter and an unhappy ending will occur.**

**Monica: So please think positively.**

**Kaila, Darren, Raymond: SHE SPEAKS!**

**Kale: Yeah, because I asked her to.**

**Me: I remembered what it was, it was situational specificity, and (I believe that this isn't even real) it was inherited situational specificity.**

**Darren: Wait, why did my old Harute even get damaged again?**

**Bryan: Because you wouldn't stop and I feel sorry about doing that.**

**Kale: Hey if he apologizes, then we should be good, right?**

**Darren: I guess so.**

**Kale: Tune in next time for another episode of My Way to the Championship!**

**Me: As usual, Review/PM OC/Favorite/Follow! Have a nice day!**


	5. The Fourth Round

**The Fourth Round**

**Author's Notes: Hi guys! I just realized I've been opening then A/Ns with "Hi guys!" in general. Well, I'm excited for episode 10 to come out and while I wait, I might as well (obviously) write chapter 5 for this story. And why I keep forgetting to add stuff until it's too late, I have no idea, but when I read the weekly tournament thing from Airhead Fortis' OC submission, I thought FNM or Friday Night Magic at the local Dugout. Again with the adding details when it's like too late, watched episode 10 and the episode 11 preview was kinda cool and I forgot to add this part: you can customize the submission to your liking so you could have like a GM III with Infinite Justice's Fatum-01 backpack and etc. Well anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF, it belongs to Sunrise. I also don't own some of the OC's, they belong to their owners (not going to repeat them all, just going to introduce new OC's and their owners every time they premiere in a chapter.)**

* * *

The Fourth Round

_Well, after the first round, it was easy as pie! Each round was supposedly easier than the last and our Gunpla were practically unscratched after each round. But round four was the most troublesome out of our current matches._

Darren pulled a hard left to maneuver behind the Red Frame Astray and used sword to go through the chest. Then he used the rifle and shot whatever was hanging onto the sword tip to pieces. Kaila was on the defensive and was using the GN Field, waiting for the precise moment when the Murasame would stop moving to transform into MS mode; then she let the field go and fired two shots from the GN Beam Rifle which hit the Murasame. I pulled a shot or two before it hit the Strike and Raymond landed the last hit as he used one of the buster swords to slice through Legend's shield.

As I exited the site browser for the video of our third match, I stretched and said "Nice job guys; we're on the offensive and have gone unscratched all the way!" I mean seriously, these few matches weren't even close to what I expected out of a team championship. But as I thought about our next opponent, the "Armor Titans", I couldn't help but think about what their motif was. Sure enough, I looked up our opponent, nothing was known except their use of mobile armors, and totally out-of-synch, but effective style. As I looked at their battle videos, I couldn't help but feel sorry for those who had to face them. "Guys, you have to look at this." The team gathered around me and saw what I just saw a minute ago; destruction at the hands of four mobile armors. Three of them had I-Fields and one was an Elmeth; the I-Fields protected the Elmeth while it launched its bits and surrounded the enemy.

"If we have to fight them," said Monica. "Then how are we going to win if beams are going to have no effect?"

"Well we could go in with brute force." Darren, I thought you learned that brute force wasn't going to work everytime.

"Or we could use whatever physical weapons we have that can hit from a good distance." Raymond says as he tries to remedy Darren's suggestion.

My phone rang and I picked up as soon as I saw it was from the school. "Hello? This is him speaking." What I heard, I didn't like. "What, how did that happen? A note addressed for us? I see, thank you." I hung up the phone and waited a little before I relayed the news. "Guys, the battle system from the club room is missing."

"Wait, how is that possible Kale?" Kaila directed at me before I continued.

"There's a note saying that if we want the battle system back, we have to bring our Gunpla and fight at the arcade." I know we were going to regret this, seeing as we can't engage in an unsanctioned battle, but we didn't have a choice. I told the team to bring an MG Gunpla so that our RG wouldn't get damaged.

Boy, we were getting it handed to us. Kaila was barely holding on with the GN Field and Raymond's weapons were about to break and I was running out of particles and Darren was about to be taken down. "Guys, it's now or never." We nodded to each other and used Trans-Am; we zipped in and out of the enemy, using everything left before the battle system malfunctioned and they disappeared without a trace. As the smoke cleared out, there was a note on the battle system saying that the club's battle system was back where it was. "Do you guys have the feeling that we were tricked and these people gathered data on us?" Everyone nodded and felt pissed; I would know because I was royally pissed.

The morning of the fourth round, it was coming close; our fight with the "Armored Titans". "Kale, what are we going to do if beams aren't going to have an effect?" Monica, please don't ask me that, I'm trying to figure what to do at all because for all we know, they could just spam beams at us so we can't even counter-attack at all.

The PA system started to ring out. "The fourth round between 00 Trailblazers and Armored Titans will begin shortly. Fighters, please report to your battle system."

As the battle system lit up, I finally found our opponents; they're all high school students, yet they use mobile armors when they could easily use suits; plus they're hooded so I couldn't even see their faces. "Please set your GP Base." For what may be the millionth time in the history of Gunpla Battle, the clacks and power up sounds of GP Bases filled the air around us. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal." As the particles rose, I thought about what our enemies could do; swarm us or batter us down with beams. "Field 1, Space. Please set your Gunpla." We all set our Gunpla down and got ready for the sequence. "Battle start."

"Elmeth, Clary Kaleen, scattering bits."

"Harute, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"Neue Ziel, Alm Alto, away."

"Seraphel, Kaila Killian, trailing particles!"

"Dendrobium Orchis, Lou Richardson, launching."

"Raiser Dash, Raymond Kens, airborne!"

"Big Zam, Seth Geisel, interfering with their ops!" Seth is part of that team? I guess this is revenge.

"Zabanya SAGA, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

As soon as I left for the field, I was already being bombarded by particle beams; in fact, so was the whole team! Darren was doing dangerous stunts that even he wouldn't do in normal situations; Kaila was holed up in a GN Field, Raymond was using mini-GN Fields just to keep the bit shots off him, and me with the shield bits turning on the swivels. "Guys, gather up back-to-back! Hold them off by adding particles to the GN Field and shoot when Kaila lets it down." I was the first to get there and added particles to hers; but Darren and Raymond couldn't get there in time. Darren was swerving in and out of the shots, firing GN Missiles in any gaps through the I-Fields; but once he stopped to transform into MS mode, he was shot down from the Orchis' missile pods, Neue Ziel's claws, Big Zam's claw missiles and Elmeth's cannons.

Darren shouted out "NOT LIKE THIS! ANY WAY, BUT NOT LIKE THIS!"

"Darren!" Tch, they shot down our speed.

Raymond was adept at maneuvering out of tight spots; I've seen this a few times myself, but it wasn't effective against this. The Orchis and Neue Ziel both took out both of the GN Drives of the Raiser Dash before unleashing a unison attack of beams. "Raiser Dash... cannot continue… it's up to you two."

"Raymond!" Damn it, they took down two of ours in no time flat. "Kaila, proceed with type B attacks."

"Type B, but we've agreed to never use that unless…"

"Do it now! We've lost two teammates and I'm not going to be shot down!" Kaila hesitated for a second before detaching the GN Claws on the Seravee II backpack. I let out the rifle bits and had the shield bits on stand-by within the GN Field. If only we had beam sabers… no even then it'd be hopeless; we couldn't get in close enough before we'd get shot down. "Kaila, I'm running out of particles so I'm pulling my supply off. Can you keep the field going?"

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds to… Particle beams approaching!" What, that wasn't even before I cut the particles off. The beam was being held by the field… for a few seconds. Then the field fell and I had the shield bits protect Zabanya and Seraphel… or maybe not because Seraphel was destroyed in an instant.

"Damn it, not again!" I stood where I was, thinking what to do because I'm outnumbered one to four and three of them have I-Fields; there's no way I can get through those before my particles run out. So I sent out a smoke screen heavily condensed with GN particles and retreated to the inside of A Baoa Qu. Where I am now, it's safe and I can recover GN particles. "Monica, can you get eyes on the mobile armors?"

"No, the smoke screen is… wait they're entering the space fortress."

"Are you serious? They're entering the fortress? This place is so small that they'll find us before the Drive recovers even up to 45%." What do we do? Can't run, they'll find us and destroy us; can't fight with a charging GN Drive, less effective and can't use Trans-Am; can't even stay in here because they'll either find and destroy us or just destroy this place to get me to get out and then shoot me down.

"They're all approaching from the front. 30 seconds till contact… 20 seconds… 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… Huh, they're not coming"

"Damn you slowpokes! GN Bazooka Hyper Burst Mode! I'M RAINING FIRE ON YOUR STUPID HEADS!"

"Kaila? Have you gone crazy!? You're gonna blow A Baoa Qu up to smithereens!"

"I DON'T CARE! THEY BLEW DARREN, RAYMOND AND SERAPHEL UP! THEY ARE GOING TO SUFFER FROM SERAVEE II'S BEAMS!" And sure enough, they were suffering; the Elmeth was already shot down and she was making short work of the Orchis and Neue Ziel because soon their I-Fields fell and she shot the living crap out of the mobile armors. Soon enough the armors fell, but I feel like there's supposed to be one more… and crap just like in the anime, Seravee II was shot through the chest with a particle beam.

I checked the status of the particle supply and it was up to 85%; good enough. I turned around and saw that stupid Big Zam that Seth was piloting. "Well, it looks like we're here again Kale; and like I said, I'll get you with a better Gunpla."

"You're too arrogant Seth, what happened to piloting suits?"

"It got boring, I figured, may as well be covered in a lot of places, especially concerning fire power and defense." Well you got what you wanted, and perhaps more than you wanted.

"So you think it's the perfect time to settle the score? Fine by me; let's drain that I-Field of yours!" I started maneuvering left and right, firing the beam rifles and dodging all his beam fire. As soon as the rifle bits came back, I sent them out to fire at the I-Field. Both rifles were destroyed by stray beam fire so I took the GN Submachine Guns and fired volley after volley of GN beam fire. For the most part, the I-Field came down, but Zabanya took a shot on its left arm and could only use one weapon at a… you know, I'm tired of having Zabanya getting damage like this, it's really annoying. "You're time is over; TRANS-AM!" Random fire screens came up on the HUD and fired at every point I could before Zabanya took damage to one of its legs. "I'm not done yet!" Zabanya charged straight into the heart of the enemy's line of sight and fired into the Mega Particle Cannon which caused the Big Zam to fall apart.

"Are you kidding, AGAIN!?" Seth wailed in despair as his Gunpla once again bit the dust as it took one last volley of beam fire from Zabanya and rifle bits.

"Battle ended." I sighed and thought to myself that the battle was over.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" What is it this time? "I have evidence that suggests that the winning team, 00 Trailblazers, had an illicit fight before this match and will have to forfeit their win thus making the Armored Titans the winners."

"What!? That's not fair! We had an unsanctioned battle because someone stole our school's battle system!"

"Do you have evidence to support this claim?"

"Well, no I don't." Well, so much for trying to get to the World Championship this year.

The announcer was about to make a rectification to the brackets until another person came and whispered in his ear. "In light of recent events, and in light of new condemning evidence," yikes, what's going on? "I declare that the Armored Titans is disqualified for horrible sportsmanship!" What did he say?

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? They had an unsanctioned battle and therefore they should be disqualified!" Shut up Seth, you idiot.

"According to the said school, the note that was left for them had a name on the back… and it was Seth Geisel's name!" Wow Seth, you not only managed to get caught for cheating, you failed to even cheat properly; AHAHA!

Seth's team looked at him hostilely until Clary yelled at him. "WHY DIDN'T YOU LET SOMEONE ELSE WRITE THE DARN NOTE!?"

Then Alm agreed. "She's right; someone else who didn't have any history with your school should've written the note!"

Seth retorted "Well it's not my fault! It had to be convincing so that they could fall for the trick!"

Lou roared at this. "MORON! You were supposed to shut up; this is our team and we made you team leader so that you could lead us to victory in case we failed in battle!"

"Well why didn't you think about what would've happened you blockhead?!"

"I've had enough!" Alm slammed a fist into Seth's face, then a kick to his stomach. Seth retaliated back by placing a power… knee kick or whatever into Alm's groin and he fell over. Lou then held Seth by the arms and Clary slapped Seth with her fingernails digging into his face. The scene turned rather ugly as Alm came back into the fray. Then it took the police a while to get the four separated and locked into separate cruisers. At the same time, all the battlers stopped for a minute to see what the commotion was about.

"Well, that turned a little bit for worse, didn't it?" The others nodded before we cheered for our victory in the fourth round and that we're able to proceed to the semi-final rounds. "Let's get some ice cream, it's on me." But before we left, I looked at the big screen and saw four Gunpla literally obliterated into nothing. "Hey, which battle system is that one? Also, when did it start?"

The announcer looked up and said "The fifth one; it started about a minute ago."

I hurried to the fifth battle system and saw what it was; the four machines that did it was a Forbidden/Chaos, Raider/Gaia, and a Calamity/Abyss team. The leader's Gunpla? It was a Freedom/Justice custom, with a METEOR unit. If there's a team like this in the championship, how are we going to survive?

* * *

**Kale: What're we going to do!?**

**Kaila: Relax dummy; we just got out of the woods and you're worrying about a potential threat that we can shoot down easily?**

**Kale: You didn't see what I saw.**

**Darren & Raymond: This thinking is nice and all, but what about our Gunpla?**

**Kale & Kaila: SHUT UP!**

**Monica: I can fix it for you.**

**Darren & Raymond: Really?**

**Monica: Just let them rant and I can fix them within the hour.**

**Darren & Raymond: THANK YOU!**

**Kale & Kaila: DIDN'T WE JUST SAY SHUT UP!?**

**Star Constellation Team: Be prepared 00 Trailblazers; be prepared for your doom.**

**00 Trailblazers Team: Yikes, they're scary.**

**Mr. Ral: Indeed they are.**

**Both teams: Who are you?**

**Mr. Ral: Next time, on episode 6, "One Epic Clash!", don't miss the semi-final round 00 Trailblazers!**

**Monica: How will he react to this?**


	6. One Epic Clash

**One Epic Clash**

**Author's Notes: Yo, Blitz here! I uh, liked the two reviews from my two usual patrons. Airhead Fortis, I too want to read the fight scene, and yet I'm the one writing it! XD. Bronyhood of Steel, I wanted to add some variety (most definite… I don't know what to say here), so yeah, be prepared to see some other generic grunt suits; I advise all of you to be prepared for generic grunt suits coming in sooner or later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF, it belongs to Sunrise.**

* * *

One Epic Clash

_My god, we just had to draw the short end of the stick; the short end meaning fighting that Star Constellation team. No matter how one looks at our situation, we are screwed over ten-fold; and even that doesn't describe how screwed we are._

I addressed the team. "So guys, we'll be facing that team from the other day, Star Constellations. In order to prepare, I've downloaded their battles and closely analyzed them bit by bit, hoping to dig up some pattern or anything; I've also set up practice battles according to their battle data, now hopefully that this will prepare us for the match, but that's being too optimistic." The others nodded as I ticked off everything on the list to help prepare for the match.

"Kale, do you really think that this will work?"

"Monica, you're always asking me that. You've been asking me that for the past week."

The team has been working hard, but the simulation on the easiest mode is the best we can do. Keep cranking the level up and we get wrecked sooner or later. The Star Constellation team is too much for us to even touch. "Kale," Darren started. "How do you expect us to be able to get through the semi-final round when we can't even touch them in a simulation?"

"We don't; we just do it. If we lose, that's fine, if we win, that would be good but let's focus on just doing the match guys."

It is now the day of the semi-final round. After this, it'll be the final round and then onto the World Championship. The four teams, us, the 00 Trailblazers, and the other three teams will fight to get to the final round. I looked at my teammates as the PA called out "The first match of the semi-final round between 00 Trailblazers and Star Constellation will begin shortly. Fighters, please report to your designated battle system." It was now or never, we fight to win or lose.

"Please set your GP Base." As I took one last look at the audience and all 9 of us, I smiled. "Beginning Plavsky particle dispersal. Field 6, Ocean." Crud, Seraphel isn't going to work well with a gravity stage. "Please set your Gunpla." I finally get a good look at their Gunpla; they look tough and are tough, considering that massacre from the fourth round. "Battle start."

"L, Leo, pouncing on the prey."

"D, Dragon, flying into the realm."

"P, Pegasus, diving hard."

"J, Joker, dancing around."

Are you kidding me, those are the worst launch phrases ever.

"Harute, Darren Blake, flying for real!"

"Seraphel, Kaila Killian, trailing particles!"

"Raiser Dash, Raymond Kens, going airborne!"

I stared at Zabanya for a second before Monica's screen came up and she gave me a smile. I smiled back and started. "Zabanya SAGA, Kale Cassel, locked and loaded!"

We were in luck; there was a small stretch of land that we could use for a bit. I hid there while the others engaged in air combat. "Raymond, cover my six!" Both the Dragon and Joker were on their tails. Darren was chasing the Leo while Kaila fired from her position in the water.

"Keep them still guys! I need to get them with one hit, so keep them still!" I was waiting for Monica to finish with the particle charging.

"Guys, I need help down here!" Kaila was being chased by the Pegasus, and it was underwater, so we couldn't do anything without removing the threats above.

"Kale, charging is complete; feel free to shoot them."

"Gladly. Zabanya, proceeding with armed intervention!" With the sniper rifle that I took from a Cherudim, I aimed and fired at the three airborne Gunpla. Of course it was only small scratches, but it was enough to turn their attention towards me.

"Raymond, go down and help Kaila deal with the Pegasus. Darren, stay in the air and fire missiles. Kale, go up and stay there; keep firing until you hit the METEOR unit."

Raymond, Darren and I responded. "You got it!" Raymond went down into the water to get the Pegasus off of Kaila's back; Darren zipped in and out while he fired missiles because the Forbidden half could just bend all energy shots; I went up into the clouds and secured it for firing.

"This is Kaila; Pegasus is down for the count!"

"This is Raymond; I can vouch for that statement."

Both the Dragon and Leo went down next. "This is Darren; enemies on my part are down."

This is strange; the simulation was tougher than this. It doesn't matter; all that's left is to shoot down the Joker. "Zabanya, shooting down the target!" There was an explosion, but was it the Gundam itself or the METEOR unit?

"What the, what is that?" What is what?

"Give me a sitrep guys." No one answered, so I went down to see for myself. "Is that what I think it is?" All the parts from the other three Gunpla were on the Joker, and Devil Gundam came to my head.

"You're right, this is a Devil Gundam variation; except the parts come together when the METEOR unit is destroyed because it was a chain." A chain? This means… "Again, you're right; this is your nightmare."

The Joker disappeared and was in front of Harute. "Geh, Trans-Am!" That's what it was; it could keep up with even our fastest Gunpla in Trans-Am. I was getting scared, because I saw this before, in the fourth World Championship; there was a Gunpla that had the same speed as about Freedom or Justice, but when its METEOR unit was destroyed, it became as fast as Freedom or Justice with the unit.

"Darren, dive and come up!" Darren responded to the new order and dived or at least tried to because the Joker had fired all its beams and then Harute blew up.

"No way, it just blew Harute to pieces."

Monica snapped us all out of our stupor. "Guys, go after the Joker in Trans-Am! Keep a constant rate of fire going! It's going to hit it sooner or later!"

"No don't do that! Stick together back to back because it relies on the fighter's tendency to not watch their back!" So we backed up with our backs facing each other and fired at any sign of movement.

"What's he doing? Nothing's happening."

"Just stay level Kaila, no need to do anything rash…"

"FOUND HIM! Raiser Dash is eliminating the target!"

Kaila and I shouted after him. "Hold it Raymond!"

Raiser Dash and Joker clashed hand-to-hand for a few times before Joker was using all of its limbs to hold Raiser and crush it. "Crap, I need help guys!"

"It's your fault for getting stuck like that Raymond! Monica, how's the charge?"

"We're set to fire aimlessly. Just don't fire too much otherwise another charge is needed."

"Kaila, Type B attacks on my mark." As soon as I fired two shots, we let loose an entire volley of beams and missiles. A beam came from the smoke and destroyed both Seraphel and Seravee II. "What the heck, that should've…"

The Joker came out unharmed, or rather, upgraded because I could see parts of Raiser Dash on it. "You should've surrendered when you had the chance Kale."

"Tch… Not you again, you freaking stalker. Jane Bard, what're you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? Let's see, taking the title of World Champion and finally taking your heart!"

I could only face palm because ever since Gunpla Battle came out, she wanted to fight my Gunpla for the longest time since ever. "Seriously, what did I tell you? I'M NOT YOURS AND BECAUSE OF THE RESTRAINING ORDER, YOU SHOULDN'T BE THIS CLOSE TO ME!"

"Who said I can't be this close to you during a national event?"

"Seriously, let Raiser Dash go before I blow your Joker up. It's bad enough that I have to even threaten you."

"Fine, I'll let it go; but not for free!" See let Raiser Dash go and proceeded to fire on it, but Raymond used Trans-Am to get out of range.

"Seriously, she is one annoying girl."

"Tell me about it Raymond. Type C attacks Raymond; let me take care of anything that gets close to you."

He smiled before confirming the orders. Raiser Dash closed in and started slashing everything on the Joker while I laid down cover fire through strafing. Things were going well before Raiser Dash got caught again, but then it blew up; the Joker caught me next and started to assimilate Zabanya. "If I can't have you, then I'll take your Gunpla!"

I cursed to myself and started going through all the weapons that could be used. The only things left were bits and missiles. "Hey Monica, you got any ideas?"

She shrugged and told me. "None, but if you have something in mind, then do it."

I smiled and then started a desperate pitch. First I had the rifle bits shoot at any joints that were assimilated to get Zabanya away from the Joker; then I fired every missile left at the unattached joints to cause the explosion to be greater than normal, then with the one good arm left, I took a GN Submachine gun and started to blast away at Joker. It was a stalemate until Joker started to use Heat Claws to take away any remaining armor left before being totaled with a volley of GN beam fire.

"Battle ended."

After this intense battle, an epic clash, ended, the audience shouted out about how the match was and how utterly trashed Star Constellation was. "This isn't happening! You're supposed to lose and you were supposed to be mine!"

I sighed like before and asked for someone to take her away according to the restraining order. "Again, Kale that was amazing!" The team surrounded me and did everything a normal team would when they won a match. To be honest, it felt really nice because everytime we won a major battle was because of what I did.

"It's nothing guys, really. It was a grudge match I suppose, but an unwanted one at the same time."

We were walking down the street after the second match was over; the thing was that the winning team of the other semi-final battle was composed of a Gelgoog, Dagger, GN-X, and a Taurus. All were grunt suits, but all the same, their team work was really good if they made it this far in a qualifier full of customized Gunpla.

As Monica and I walked home, she stopped me for a second. "What is it this time Monica?"

* * *

_How would he react to this? After today's match, I wanna know what happened between him and that Jane._

"Kale, what happened between you and that Jane?"

Kale coughed a couple of times before he stood straight. "Do you really wanna know?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well, it was back in about fifth grade, the end of the school year."

* * *

_As the day progressed, the teachers let us take our Gunpla out and took us to the cafeteria for one last, final Gunpla Battle; it was a battle royale, so all the classes could participate. It was the first year of the World Championship and thus, the big Gunpla boom. Anyways, the two people from my class were me and Jane; we were probably the best of partners and everyone fell to our combined might. Then the moment of truth came when we were forced to pit our Gunpla against each other. The strange thing was; she wasn't battling per se, more like she was just chasing my Cherudim._

"_Get back here Kale, we're partners right? So let's do the thing that partners do!"_

_I was immediately disgusted with what she suggested, although I didn't know at the time. "I don't want to! Find someone else to do it with you!" I blew her Zaku Warrior to bits and she did nothing but stared at me with a predatory look. The bell rang and I was immediately saved from further harassment, or so I thought because as soon as I got to the arcade, she was right there, pinning me to the wall. "What're you doing?"_

"_I wanted to wait for you to notice, but it's too late. Now you get what's coming to you!"_

_Then she violated me and I couldn't scream until she got off. "HELP! SOMEONES TRYING TO HURT ME!" Then the arcade manager found us and he called the police. Things didn't go so well for her afterward. She got a restraining order which I got a copy of, she had to move to another county as part of the restraining order and she couldn't leave without getting permission from the petty officer assigned to her._

* * *

"That's all there is to it." He looked at the ground sadly because, and I thought, he was shocked from what a childhood friend tried to do to him.

"Kale, do you want to talk about it?"

He chuckled loosely before answering. "No, I'm perfectly fine. I was just surprised to see her again, despite all the warnings and crap."

He smiled like an idiot as we walked. I didn't hesitate; I stopped him again and hugged him tightly.

"What're you doing Monica?"

"I know that what you've been through is particularly disturbing, but at least share it with someone else; there's no need to carry a burden like that alone."

* * *

**Kale: Well uh, I didn't expect that at all Monica.**

**Monica: Don't even think about it, just accept it.**

**Darren & Raymond holding Kaila back: LET ME AT HER!**

**Darren & Raymond: HOLD IT KAILA! DON'T JUST MURDER OUR TACTICAL ADVISER!**

**Mr. Ral: Indeed, you shouldn't react like this, it is un-warrior-like.**

**Kale: Who are you anyways?**

**Monica: Next time, "Reaping the Rewards", it's time we got a break!**

**Darren: Fly as high as you can Gundam!**


	7. Reaping the Rewards

**Reaping the Rewards**

**Author's Notes: Because I wanted to, I have decided to rewrite this chapter for the third, yes, for the third time. This is a filler chapter because I don't want to fill the story with just battles and I wanna cover the other important part of the plot in the story. I also hope that people will actually read the whole story before submitting OCs. Also one last thing; I HAVE A SURPLUS OF MALE PILOTS! I mean seriously, I wouldn't mind male pilots but a surplus is bad so, I would appreciate some female pilots. Many notes later, sorry for the long update, I had writer's block but I kept writing it. Off topic, but the new OP for the anime is epic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GBF, it belongs to Sunrise. I also don't own Athrun (not the SEED character but the look-alike), he belongs to Solus Ortis.**

* * *

Reaping the Rewards

_I really hoped I wouldn't have to do this now, but it is necessary. Working on a new set of rifles is hard, not to mention having to modify the holster bits' clamps so that it can work in a near circular area by itself or with another holster. While most of it was done, I couldn't help but think of being in the arena. The plane ride was almost over, but I think I made a productive period._

*Yawn* "Hey Darren, when do you think we'll be picked up?"

He wasn't answering, probably still asleep. "DARREN, WAKE UP YOU SLOB!" Geez tone it down a bit Kaila.

"What did I tell you Kaila? He's out cold." Gee Raymond, you think so?

"Still, it doesn't make up the fact that he needs to do something about Harute." True, the last battle was a little rough for him, but he still made it out of there. "I mean, I finished the Raphael Dominions base and Seraphim, but I still need to finish the SEMs before I can start on incorporating Seravee's functions onto it." Please stop showing off with your full-custom Gunpla.

"Kale, I have a question." Finally, a friendly voice that belongs to someone will always stop to listen.

"What is it this time?"

"I know that you finished all of Zabanya's upgrades, but what will that do?"

I would've answered, but a sleepy head finally woke up and was unintelligible for a second. "I NEED A SAVIOUR TO MAKE A HEAVY ASSAULT SPEED GUNPLA!"

"Looks like you've finally woken up. Still, not a bad idea taking Saviour and Harute and turning it into a heavy assault speed Gunpla." I laughed as Darren had no idea what I was talking about. "Anyways, it'll (hopefully) give Zabanya a performance edge and cover up any blind spots… now that I think about it, the upgrades are useless." As I mull over what to do to Zabanya, now that the upgrades were deemed useless, our taxi arrived and dropped us off at the player's village.

Kaila had to mention this. "Hey, can we check in first and then go around? We are supposed to go to shops while we're here."

"Sure, but we have to be back in time to change and go to the reception party later."

"That is sweet as fudge. Hurry up!"

We only stared at her as she ran in to check in… Wait she came back out and told us to just go ahead. So we went up to the room and it was luxurious as heck. It looked like the room came out of a five-star hotel and it was big enough to hold a battle system. Who can afford to put a battle system like five stories up? We then went out and the first thing we did was get Gunpla sets; Darren with his Saviour, me with an AGE-3 Laguna, and Monica, because she wanted to build one, got a GM Sniper II in White Dingo colors. Then we went into a local market and bought noodles for lunch; so _healthy_. We then spent the rest of time in our room and built/added to our Gunpla; Darren made his Saviour/Harute with Harute as the body, head, thrusters, some of the weapons, and arms, Saviour as the shoulders and the shield, Amfortas cannons and possibly some other parts that I could not identify at this inspection. I added the bit holders from the Laguna onto another of Zabanya's clamps and added another set of bits to make it 28 rifle and shield bits for a total of 56 bits not including the Laguna bits. It was really hard getting it to work; first I had to make it work in any and all conditions that the rifle and shield bits could and not to mention the full circle coverage.

"Beginning battle training in three… two… one…"

"Savrute, flying for real!"

"Dominions 3G, dispersing their ranks."

"Raiser Dash, going airborne!"

"Zabanya SAGA, locked and loaded!"

It went on like a battle simulation, tedious and boring. When we had enough of it, and I guess we were all on the same wavelength, we headed towards the top of the allotted space and activated Trans-Am. "Guys, this isn't part of the test." We ignored her and when we were mere centimeters from the view of the outside, we disengaged Trans-Am mere meters from the view of the Gunplas and continued to ascend towards the top and soon the Gunpla popped out of the allotted area and fell towards us.

"Simulation battle ended." As the battle system shut down, the four of us sighed.

Monica gave us a worried look. "Are you guys okay?"

I would've said this if Raymond hadn't. "You wouldn't understand."

Then Darren continued. "It's something all Gundam fans understand."

Much to everyone's surprise, Monica answered. "It's the wish to fly."

Kaila affirmed that. "Yeah, we want to fly like Gundam, and since then, adaptations and our imaginations are the closest we've ever gotten; the closest is Gunpla Battle."

"So we avid Gundam fans have, united you could say, to further our wishes."

We stood there, around the battle system, in silence as we thought about what it would feel like to fly like Gundam. Monica broke the silence. "Well, that was a great thing and all, but we have to get ready for the reception party the organizers put together."

_Oh gosh why did I have to say that now? The room became a flurry of chaos… not exactly but same thing… as everyone was worrying about what to wear; well the guys were because Kaila and I already had something picked out. But it was, in the least, embarrassing for me to think about._

"Alright you three, if you guys come in while we're changing, I'll sock it out of you." Great excuse Kaila.

The boys all replied the same thing. "All right, you got it (abusive teammate)."

The boys left and the only person to talk to was Kaila. There was a very awkward silence between us as we changed; it was killing me not talking about the boys. As we finished changing, Kaila broke the silence. "So Monica, how well do you think your relationship with Kale be like?"

Surprised, I muttered something. "What do you mean by that?"

Kaila turned around and gave me an impish look. "Don't think you can deceive my eyes." She then pushed her face an inch from mine. "I know you've been looking at him as something other than a teammate and I know the way you've been looking at him."

I move around Kaila to get out of this situation. "Well that's something you wouldn't understand."

As I grasped the door handle, Kaila kept the door closed. "I actually understand what you're feeling." She looked down and told me. "I too liked Kale and wanted him to notice because we've been childhood friends." She looked up and told me what she wished she had done. "If only I had, I could've been his only."

I looked at her eyes with a sad face. "What are you trying to tell me?"

Kaila grinned. "Tell him and don't regret that you told him." She released her weight from the door. "Fly like a Gundam pilot."

I stared at her for a second before grinning back. I opened the door and saw the boys were dressed in really fancy tuxes. "Seriously, you two took your time!"

Kaila and I looked at each other and looked back at the boys. "We were talking about you three."

They reacted horribly to that. "What did you talk about?" Then they were asking us various questions as we walked.

_What were they talking about? I really wished that they would tell us; it can't be helped and we just arrived at the party._

"Wow, even though it's a reception party, it's better than I thought it would be."

The others agreed and Kaila made an unbelievable suggestion. "Alright, Kale why don't you go with Monica while I take these two?" Monica and I gasped at the same time, this made Kaila grin. "Alright you two, you're coming with me!"

Darren and Raymond made pretty earnest efforts to protest against her sudden actions. "Wait Kaila, why us!?"

Monica commented. "Poor Darren and Raymond."

I pretty much confirmed that comment. "Yeah, knowing Kaila, she'll put those two through some stuff before the nights over."

We looked at each other and laughed at their misery. I offered my arm to her to which she hesitantly accepted. We walked, saying hello to some of the other fighters and the staff and when I saw a _fighter_, I was amazed. When Monica noticed that I had stopped, she had asked me "What's wrong?" Then she saw who I was looking at. "Who is he?"

"He is the leader of the South Korean team, Lead Shuffle, Yoo-hwa Lee; he managed to perfectly emulate Domon Kasshu's fighting style despite not watching the Fighter G Gundam anime." And despite looks, he could've been Domon Kasshu.

"ONE MORE SHOT!" Who could've suggested such a thing? Kaila would. I turned around and saw Darren and Raymond drinking shots of something that wasn't alcohol I hoped.

I shake my head in derision. "Those idiots." I looked at Monica and we laughed at them.

The night continued as people started dancing and Monica and I were two of those people. It was slow dancing, and this is as cheesy as it gets, but it sort of felt like we were the only ones in there. But all things had to come to an end and everyone started to leave. "Where do you think Kaila, Darren and Raymond are?"

I thought and came up with the obvious answer. "Outside the room with Kaila dragging them by their jacket collars." We shared laughs as we walked and we stopped by the restrooms. "Wait for me alright? I gotta use the facility." I walked in and I bumped into some guy who was just coming out. "Watch where you're… Athrun Zala?"

'Athrun Zala' sighed as if he had heard this many times. He muttered loud enough just for us to hear. "This is the… I'm not Athrun Zala; even though I look like and share the same _**first**_ name with the Seed character, I'm not him and my name is Athrun Castleton."

Whoops, awkward moment. "I'm sorry about that… but I can't help but name someone who looks like an anime character by that character's name."

Athrun _**Castleton**_ sighed. "It's alright, I'm used to it anyways." He stared at me and recognized who I was and had to ask anyways. "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Kale Cassel of the 00 Trailblazers team."

Athrun gasped. "Oh, so that's who you were. It'll be a pleasure to fight one of your teammates or you yourself." We then exchanged more words about our going to the World Championship before but both of us were knocked out in the qualifiers in past years. "See you."

But as soon as I got into the restroom, I heard Monica scream. If that's you Athrun, I'll kill you. I rushed out and saw what I didn't think I'd see.

* * *

**Kale: WHAT'S GOING ON!? I come to see the two of you standing over some idjit!**

**Athrun: Hold on Kale! It's not what you think!**

**Kale: What is it that I'm thinking!?**

**Monica: Kale stop, he saved me from that person.**

**Kale: What?**

**Yoo-hwa: I was witness to it. You should've seen me there.**

**Monica: Next time on "My Way to the Championship!", "A Fate Encounter"!**

**Kale: Will I get to the bottom of Monica's past predicament?**


End file.
